starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Xamuel Lennox
'''Xamuel Lennox' was a captain of the Imperial Navy in command of the ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer Tyrant, which was attached to Darth Vader's Death Squadron. Hailing from a long line of men with military backgrounds, Lennox began his career as a naval officer with a noble, proud philosophy, similar to that of his ancestors, and he hated the deception and ruthlessness that was commonplace in the New Order. When the Empire became embroiled in a galaxy-spanning conflict with the Alliance to Restore the Republic, Lennox found himself caught between both sides; on the one hand, he saw the Empire as mired with corruption and greed; on the other, the Rebellion had begun the war and opposed a legitimate government. He found himself conflicted in his ideology, eventually accepting that corruption was how things would always be. Lennox and the Tyrant participated in the Battle of Hoth, though the Star Destroyer was hit by ion cannon fire in the early stages of the battle and was unable to assist the Empire. Later, Lennox and his crew were present at the Battle of Endor, where they were defeated by the Rebel Alliance. Tyrant escaped and continued her career in the post-Endor Galactic Empire. Lennox would later become an admiral in the Imperial Navy, and became a close confidant of Danik Kreldin, who had been an officer aboard Tyrant during the Imperial era. Lennox became the head of the Imperial Loyalists in 15 ABY after Kreldin's arrest. Biography Captain of the Tyrant Xamuel Lennox was born into a proud legacy of military men and eventually joined the Imperial Navy himself. His ancestors were all known to be honorable, noble officers, and Lennox attempted to follow suit during the early days of the Empire. However, his attitude towards duty and his crew was in stark contrast to that of the majority of his colleagues, who were content to betray each other and engage in what Lennox referred to as "political maneuvering," which he despised. He knew he would not survive long if he persisted with the traditional Lennox philosophy, so he decided instead to engage in that which he hated, adopting an "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," attitude. He mastered tactics of deceit, fending off those who vied for his Navy positions. By the time of the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War, Lennox was the captain of the ''Imperial''-I class Star Destroyer Tyrant, which became part of Darth Vader's Death Squadron after the disastrous Battle of Yavin. He was an able leader and cunning tactician, earning his position through merit alone; he was also very dedicated to his crew and ship, and cared about their wellbeing more than political advancement. However, the dishonorable means by which he resorted to so that he could safely keep his captaincy left him quite disillusioned with the Empire and military life in general. Lennox had serious qualms about the corruption and lack of moral principles that the Empire with which he served was mired, though he despised the Alliance to Restore the Republic and knew that the Galactic Republic before it was every bit as corrupt as the Empire. Ultimately, he realized that deceit and corruption were the natural order of things. Battle of Hoth In 3 ABY, an Imperial Viper probe droid discovered the Rebel base on the planet Hoth in the Anoat sector, and Death Squadron, led by Admiral Kendal Ozzel's Star Dreadnought, the Executor, set a course for the Hoth system. Although Lord Vader disagreed with Ozzel's tactics of attempting to surprise the Rebels by exiting hyperspace very close to the planet—a mistake for which Ozzel was executed—the Imperials continued with their planned attack. General Maximilian Veers led the ground assault while Lennox and the Tyrant moved into position to intercept the first Rebel GR-75 medium transports as they attempted to flee. Lennox was on the bridge of the Tyrant when his subordinate, Lieutenant Cabbel, informed him that the first Rebel transport and its T-65 X-wing starfighter escorts were approaching the Tyrant's position. Eager to engage the Rebels, Lennox prepared to attack. The Rebels had a large planetary ion cannon stationed near the base, however, and two precise shots disabled the Tyrant, allowing the Rebels to escape. Although Lennox's warship was left to float through the system and several more Rebel transports subsequently escaped, the Battle of Hoth proved a resounding victory for the Empire and kept the Rebels on the run. Battle of Endor Lennox retained his post after the Tyrant was recovered, and he continued to serve as part of Death Squadron until 4 ABY. The Tyrant was part of the Imperial fleet that participated in the Battle of Endor. The Rebels staged a daring assault on the second Death Star, which they believed was not yet fully operational; in truth, it was, and the Empire was able to ambush the Rebels. During the initial stages of the battle, the Empire gained the upper hand against Admiral Ackbar's fleet, though when Han Solo's Rebel Strike Team destroyed the Death Star's shield generator on Endor, the Rebels were able to destroy the Death Star; Vader and Emperor Palpatine were also killed, leaving the Empire bereft of leadership. The battle continued for a time, until Gilad Pellaeon ordered an Imperial retreat. Lennox and Tyrant redeployed to Imperial Center, where they aided in the defense of the their capital. After the defeat, Tyrant fled to Faylar and pledged her loyalty to the Interim Ruling Council. Lennox was awarded for his loyalty with a promotion. Post-Endor Empire Lennox remained Tyrant's captain for the next ten years. He remained close friends to future Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin, whose ties to Tyrant kept Lennox in command and the Tyrant at the forefront. Lennox supported Kreldin in his counter-coup against Darth Malus, pledging support to the Neo-Imperial Movement. He was later rewarded for his loyalty by Kreldin upon the latter's ascension to the post of Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces. He would reassert his loyalty to Kreldin in 15 ABY by joining the Imperial Loyalists, and keeping the organization alive after Kreldin's arrest and the disastrous Assault on Garrison Vexed and Battle of Teyr. He was promoted to Admiral and put in charge of the remaining forces of the Imperial Loyalists, where he succeeded in capturing Gate of Thrawn. When Kreldin returned in 18 ABY, Lennox handed leadership over to the Grand Admiral and helped lead the Loyalists into the Battle of Nak Shimor and beyond. Personality and traits Xamuel Lennox believed himself to be an honorable man and tried to emulate his forefathers as a dedicated and loyal captain. After proving himself to be an adept tactician and capable leader, Lennox was given command of his own ship and crew to command. Unlike many of his peers, he genuinely cared about and was totally dedicated to both the Tyrant and his crew. Lennox hated what the Empire had become during his time; mired with corruption, backstabbing, and political maneuvering, it was a far cry from the noble regimes his ancestors served with. However, Lennox knew that if he alone attempted to rise above the Empire's corruption, he would end up as the Republic had: swept away by the Imperial war machine. Thus, he decided to play his foes at their own game, proving as adept at guile and deception as he was at commanding a Star Destroyer. Committing numerous dishonorable deeds to keep himself in the captain's chair took a significant toll on Lennox's conscience, and by the time the Rebels launched their campaign against the Empire in 2 BBY, he had grown considerably disillusioned with how the Empire was run. But while he saw many faults in the Empire, he saw even more in the Rebel Alliance; they had started the Galactic Civil War, and, in Lennox's opinion, the blood of the dead was on their hands. Additionally, he knew that the Republic that they championed and wished to re-establish was as riddled with corruption as the Empire that they spoke out against; he saw the Rebels as immoral and hypocritical, and the Imperials depraved and unethical. Realizing that a more suitable government would never exist, Lennox sided with the Empire, which he saw as legitimate, and helped fight against the Rebels. Lennox, Xamuel